Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall
by mssunnymuffins
Summary: England, while drunk, casts a spell that summons girls, white blobs, cats, and bitter people who look and act a LOT like his friends and himself. How will the crew send them back to their own worlds? (Nyo!talia, Nekotalia, Mochi's, and 2P Hetalia) (LOTS of countries featured!) - ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

I am SUPPOSED to be writing a chapter for another story, BUUUUTTT, that chapter is going to be hard and I don't want to ,so, I'm just going to start a new story instead...naturally. I've been writing a lot of sad stuff, so I want this story to be a bit more fun and happy! I was stuck between writing this and one other story but I decided on this because it will not only be easier to write, but I already have a slew of ideas in my little, crazy brain. So, here we go! _**PLEASE READ THE END AUTHOR'S NOTE AND REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS FOR ME!**_

* * *

Japan woke up that morning at 7:35am, a fairly acceptable time, but found himself oddly tired. Maybe he should have expected this, considering the man stayed up till three a.m., on "accident", binge watching Attack on Titan. Again. That was his usual schedule of late to bed and early to rise, but he was usually much less exhausted. A moan escaped his lips as he flipped the sheets away from himself and rolled out of bed. With groggy eyes only half opened, he opened his closet nearby and searched for his uniform. Then, closing his eyes, he began to stumble down the hallway. On mornings like this, everyone had their personal method for waking up. Germany was known to bolt out of bed and run up and down the stairs or do several hundred jumping jacks. America would drink cup after cup of coffee as if his life depended on it. Italy, well, he would simply go back to bed till he was dragged out by an angry German man. Japan's personal plan, was a bath. The warm water and steam of the room put a sense of tranquility in him and prepared him for the day's crazy events - today in particular as there was another great eight meeting that China would be oddly invited to. He opened his eyes, finally, (after having made it down the hall, into his bathroom, and to the edge of the tub) only to turn on the water. Slowly, the bath filled as he leaned to his left and began to drift back to sleep. He was jolted awake by a bit of water sloshing onto the ground. Quickly, the man shut off the faucet and peeled off his towel, placing it on a shelf near his clothes for the day. Then, he slid into the water.

It was calm. It was quiet, no, it was **_silent_**. It was warm and inviting and Japan couldn't help but smile as he rested a cool cloth on his head. He began to shift around in the tub causing the surface of the water to ripple. Getting comfortable, washing a leg, rising and arm, dunking his head, until he finally felt clean and just leaned onto the back wall of the bathtub and stared at his legs. The water began to settle into a flat, reflective surface and with a quick refocus of his eyes, Japan had gone from looking at his legs to looking at his reflection.

But, wasn't this somehow...different?

His eyes, they seemed a little...bigger. And, his side fringe was longer. Actually, no, his reflection didn't have fringe at all but rather hair to its shoulders. Japan blinked. The reflection blinked. Japan cocked his head to the side in confusion, and so did his reflection in unison. _I must just be tired._ Japan averted his attention from the water and looked to the opposite end of the tub at where the wall should've been. But there was no wall, at least not in his line of sight. He saw only one thing.

Brown, feminine eyes that were staring back at him. Shock registered. Both Japan and this odd girl found their faces reddening. Both of them crouched their legs towards themselves, Japan throwing a hand over his crotch, the girl crossing both arms across her chest.

"Who are you?!" they both shouted simultaneously in their native tongue. Their eyes shut and each turned their ruddy face to the left.

"Wh-what are you doing in my house?!" they cried, their voices seeming to harmonize. The two glanced back at one another hesitantly and continued their speeches at exactly the same time, in exactly the same way.

"This is not your house. Th-This is my house! The Honda residence is belonging to me and...and I-I'm going to have to ask you to lea..." The girl raised an eyebrow and so did Japan. The girl leaned left and Japan copied her. Japan made odd faces, shifted around, and watched the girl mimic his every move. Suddenly, both had come to the same illogical conclusion. _This man/woman is not a person, but rather, some odd reflection of me. Sort of like an anime trope!_ Japan found himself oddly excited by that thought and decided to defy the figure. If he ignored it long enough, it would go back to whatever paper on whatever mangaka's desk it had floated from. And so, without hesitation, both stood from the tub and stepped out. Both grabbed one of the several towels on the shelf and dried off calmly, trying not to to eye the other despite having decided that they were surely not real. Both then reached for a white jacket with gold accents - the same one in fact.

"This is mine, I assure you," they concurrently barked at the other, "just check the size! I am a-" and for the first time, they spoke separately from each other.

"Medium," Japan remarked at the same time as the girl's "Small". And so, they checked the tag.

It read medium.

Japan smirked, feeling oddly accomplished for having outsmarted whatever odd trick this world was playing on him before both he and the "trick" came to another realization. _If we aren't copying each other anymore, she/he can't be a mirror of me. We are different people. There is a strange, unfamiliar girl/boy in my house - my restroom no less, and I am standing here completely nude grinning to myself like some sort of idiot._ The girl shrieked and pulled a towel around her body, her once pale completion blasting a beet red. Without another word, she bolted from the bathroom. Upon doing so, she was met by a familiar sight, her hallway. Her tiny feet bounded down it and she all but burst her bedroom door off its hinges. _The dresser!_ She dove for it, and replaced her towel with a robe. Had she not been so frazzled, she would have realized it fit a bit more loosely today than it had yesterday, but she was in fact frazzled. The girl went next for her closet and slipped a hand in the handle, pushing the sliding door out of her way. On tiptoe, she reached to the top shelf for one of her most prized possessions, a wooden staff with a curved blade on the end. Just as she wrapped her hand around the wood handle, the door squeaked open and the man - now fully clothed - locked eyes with her. Before either had had a chance to think any further, she whipped he weapon from the closet and pointed it towards Japan. Only then did she realize it was not her weapon of choice.

Rather, it was a piece of plastic.

She was attempting to ward off a stranger and possible sexual predator with...a piece of plastic. An oddly heavy piece of plastic, or so she noted before looking at it a bit more carefully and recognizing the shape. It was a sheath, and in it must have rested some sort of **_real_** defense! She stared at it in utter shock, before slowly reaching for the handle and sliding a traditional katana out of its encasement. The woman found herself mesmerized by a polished, reflective, hand-crafted, curved blade. It ran down in glinting perfection for about a wing span and then connected to a cushy, black handle that seemed to fit perfectly in her hand. It was beautiful. With new found confidence, she aimed the sword for Japan's neck and shouted out her iconic line.

"Trespassers shall receive no mercy!"

* * *

Canada, at 8:27a.m., with shaky hands, peeled away his maple-leaf-covered comforter. The man at that point knew one thing, and only one thing. He. Was. STARVING. Reaching to his end table, Canada slipped his circular glasses onto his face and suddenly felt very blessed for having kept some pancakes in the fridge. Now he'd just have to wait a minute for the microwave instead of twenty for the stove. He grabbed the water bottle he kept on his nightstand and took a swig, rumbling the liquid in his mouth, before spitting its contents back into the bottle. Now, he'd have to clean and replace it, but at least his mouth felt clean enough for him to eat. Just moments later, he found the microwave beeping, endlessly and annoyingly, but with steaming pancakes inside of it never the less.

"Here you are Kuma," he chirped to the baby polar bear sitting on a tall chair behind his island. He handed it a stack of pancakes he had finished covering in tuna fish and maple syrup. A horrible combination if you asked him, but the bear seemed to like it.

"Who are you?" It asked him for the third time in an hour.

"I'm still Canada," he replied, smiling, and turning to the microwave to grab his own plate. Sitting, and digging in he found himself thinking happily that the taste of pancakes never got old - and it didn't. When topped with the perfect amount of syrup, who could resist? Kuma preferred to eat in silence with his paws, so Canada just listened to the clink of his china on the plate. While chewing, he found his eyes reflecting at him in his butter knife. Having not yet washed his face, he sort of looked insane, but he simply sighed, giggled, swallowed, and went in to cut out another bite.

And Canada could've sworn he heard two knives clink. Ignoring it, he scooped the pancakes into his mouth and chewed all over again. This particular batch was more fluffy than crispy. He went in again, and heard a second knife clink coming from his left. Slowly, his head turned, and his eyes were met by two violet ones looking right back at him.

Silence.

They both blinked.

More silence.

 _Was that a girl?_

Endless. Silence.

Until the phone rang, snapping them out of their trance. Canada reached over the island for it immediately, as it was rare anyone called. He tended to go by unnoticed after all.

"Hey, dude!" _Ah, so it's America._ His elder brother tended to remember he was around when it was convenient for him and often struggled with his name regardless. At least he saw him, unlike a certain Russian man he could bet would try to sit on him later.

"Hello Amer-" Canada paused, and his eyes glinted towards the random girl in his house. "...A...Alfred." There was a silence on the line as his twin brother tried to figure out why his human name was coming up suddenly, before deciding to just continue.

"Is there like a hot chick at your place, dude?"

"I mean," Canada found himself blushing and eyeing his sudden companion. She was silent, and shyly twirling a finger around the ends of her long, golden hair. She pushed he large glasses up the bridge of her nose and smiled up at him, her quiet voice barely whispering in his direction.

"Sorry." She blushed harder and Canada found the response he needed.

"There...is a girl here, yes."

"Bring her to the meeting with you. You're coming to that right, man?"

"Yes. I will bring her. You're sure it's okay? She just kind of came up out of nowhere and all."

"Yea dude, and don't worry about passing the message around, I've got it covered!" Before Canada could even inquire on what that meant, there was a click as the lines cut. _Just like America._ He looked back at the girl and smiled, finding his own voice coming out just as timidly as hers.

"I'd like to take you someplace with me if you don't mind, eh?" The girl nodded before saying:

"Okay. You...seem nice." She turned back to her plate of short stacks, that Canada had failed to notice earlier, and began again to eat, not at all questioning the strange man in her house.

* * *

Okay! In the next chapter comes explanation of what the crappity is going on! I'm enjoying writing this and kind of want to write the next chapter right now, so if it goes up tomorrow, or even sooner, don't be too shocked. :D I'm so ready for this story guys! **Please review** because they make me happy and I like knowing what I'm doing right or poorly. Thanks!

Questions - **Things I haven't decided and would like some help on...**

 **1.** Should EVERYTHING from the girls' worlds be gender swapped? Like John of Arc instead of Joan? Or just the girls themselves?  
 **2.** Should all (or at least some) gender rolls be swapped so that things make more sense? Like for example, when Prussia starts a war to protest a woman being in power as queen. Would Fem Prussia have been protesting a king instead under the premise that men can't do anything?  
 **3.** Should the girls have their periods or should they not because they got them when they were little and had menopause already and are free from them because they're over a thousand years old?  
 **4.** Who has the bigger breasts? America (big in fan art) or Germany (biggest in he chibi version, not really clear in the anime's episode)?  
 **5.** Who has the smallest breasts? England (girl is actually quite flat-chested in the episode if you look up screenshots), China (covers herself the whole time so I can't see), or Japan (she LOOKS flat but she has on a lot of layers and still has SOME bumps going on there despite that, but she is Japanese so you tell me.)?


	2. Chapter 2

oKAAAAYYYY...So, this chapter got a little shippy and a TEENY TAD bit ecchi. Sorry bout that. I realized I kind of like throwing in ships here and there, whether or not I even ship them myself, I just find it funny. I mean, think about it, the nations all represent the average person from their land, but I'd also like to say they represent the standard of beauty. I know it's a little different from place to place like with Americans wanting tans and Chinese girls wanting to stay pale, but beautiful is beautiful and handsome is handsome no matter the skin tone. If they're all so stunningly gorgeous, and technically half of them have never met, it makes sense to me that there would be some attraction. So, the start of each chapter will have like a ship warning and a key of human names used (cause we will be referring to the girls by human names. If one is not official or fan-ficial, I shall appoint one myself.). So here we have, in order of appearance...

 **Ship warning:** GerIta, PruIta, PruPru, a touch of Germancest.

 **Country: Male Human name, Girl's human name**  
 **England:** Arthur, Alice  
 **Norway:** Lukas, ?  
 **Romania:** Vlad/Vladimir, ?  
 **Germany:** Ludwig, Helda (officially something else but I didn't like it)  
 **Prussia:** Gilbert, Julchen  
 **Prussia's Bird:** Gilbird, JulHen  
 **Italy:** Feliciano, Felicia (called Daisy by some but I like Felicia better)

* * *

"How exactly were we planning on explaining this to them?" Norway asked. The two men he was walking with, Romania and England, remained silent, trying to conjure up responses. It was one of the three girls walking with them who spoke up first.

"We could simply tell the truth. It's not like we haven't figured out what happened here." The boys turned their attention to her as she flipped a blonde pigtail over her shoulder.

"Yea!" another of the girls cried, smiling with oddly sharp teeth, "I mean it's not that big a deal and what other choice do we have?"

"We did call in a huge meeting," Norway commented in monotone, coming to a halt in front of wooden doors with brass handles. "Okay, the truth then." It was England who finally opened the door, allowing first the other five in his party to enter before sliding in himself. The conference room was already fulled to the brim with rowdy countries and seemingly random girls. As England walked in, he observed and absorbed.

Germany sat in his usual chair beside Italy - nothing new there, but to Germany's left, instead of Japan being placed where he usually was, a girl sat. She had short, choppy, platinum blonde hair, a not too sunny disposition, and noticeably large...

England shook his head, dispelling such thoughts. Next to the girl sat another one of the odd women, this one smiling boldly. Her head bobbed back and forth, swishing a voluminous, amber ponytail as she spoke with the hardened girl next to her. Occasionally, she would turn to her right and say something or other chipper to her female companion. This girl, would smile and a light blush would dust her otherwise pale cheeks. She would nod or quietly comment on something, black bangs to her eyelashes shifting a bit with every blink. The Englishman shifted his attention to a sudden scream from across the room. Russia sat, smiling, next to a long haired girl who also sat, smiling. They had the same coldness in their gazes. Romano, and a woman with the exact same hair color and odd curl, had clung to each other, cowering from the Russian and his accomplice in fear.

 _Okay, no time to dillie dally. Let's just get this meeting over with._ England went and took his seat at the head of the table, not before scooting up a chair next to himself for the blond with pigtails he had come in with. Nearest him sat Norway, a woman similar to him, Romania, and another similar. Countries found themselves filing into chairs, noticing the start of the meeting. Before long, all the 42 seats were filled and England raised a gloved hand to his mouth, clearing his throat, before beginning his speech.

"Hello everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming here on such short notice, but as I'm sure you've figured out, all the people featured here have found themselves with a female or male counterpart shortly after waking. I can explain." A silence followed, which was notably unusual considering the group gathered, but England decided to take it as a chance to continue regardless. "Last night, myself, Norway, and Romania all took to a pub to-"

"Oh lord. If _Arthur_ was drinking I already know the end of this story," it was America who spoke, a bit of panic radiating from the way he said 'Arthur'. He raised and eyebrow and paused to ponder, before the look on his brother's face suddenly clicked into a not too bad idea. All the countries must've taken to calling each other by human name given the presence of other unidentified humans. Only so many regular people actually knew the countries' identities and these new girls were not of that mix.

"Right, uh, yes," England decided he would just play along until his explanation was over so as not to arouse further issues. He was enjoying the previous silence. "Lukas, Vlad, and myself took to my study afterwards. While...rather heavily intoxicated, we did something. What was done is still actually unknown, be it casting a spell, placing a curse, mending a dimension, their are several possibilities we still need to sift through, but this is the result," England commented waiting for interruptions. None came. Such a pleasant meeting.

"The next time anyone in the axis or allies of world war 2, ourselves, and anyone staying in our houses next saw our reflections, what we actually saw was a gender-opposite version of ourselves," a couple countries nodded in approval, a few more gasped in realization, but none interrupted and this time it was Germany who made sure of that, shushing the murmuring. "Then, upon looking away from your reflection, this gender opposite person would appear." The girl sitting nearest England stood and added a small summary to his speech.

"So, essentially, this person who seemed to randomly spawn in your house, is what you would look and act like given that your gender was changed."

"Well, rather, we shouldn't be so quick to say our houses," a girl with a small hat commented, standing and looking at England's female counterpart, "I mean, we are all in the boys' world now," she commented pointing to Romania, "our houses may look the same, but, none of our belongings are here. I'd say we've crossed dimensions." England and female England nodded in agreement before all three looked out at the countries who sat in stunned silence. Female America was first to speak.

"So, wait, you're saying this guy," she grabbed America by the cheeks, "is me if I was a dude?"

"Yes."

"And she's me if I were a girl?"

"Yes."

Almost instantaneously, the room roared to life and loudness. Countries were talking to and screaming at each other, eyeing their gender-bent selves, and a few had taken to simply screaming and squealing. Germany and female Germany both stood, and raised a hand above their heads, before simultaneously slamming their palms on the table.

"SILENCE!" they cried in a pissed off unison, "WE MUST KEEP THIS AFFAIR ORDERLY! WE WILL FIRST TAKE COUNT OF THE EFFECTED COUNTRIES, QUESTIONS WILL BE TAKEN ONE BY ONE VIA NON-NAZI HAND RAISES _ONLY_! YOU WILL ALL SILENCE YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!" The ladies, used to being scolded by female Germany but not so much by the deeper accompany voice all shushed themselves, men following in quickly after.

"Now then," England remarked, "that is a good idea. Countries effected so far are China who happened to have Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Korea over last night, Russia who actually stayed in a hotel last night so his sisters and the Baltics remain unaffected, America, The Frog, Germany who had been housing Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Liechtenstein, and Switzerland, Italy who had stayed with Spain and Romano, Japan, myself, Romania, the Nordics, and Sealand."

"I was also included," Canada remarked only to go ignored. He found himself a little amazed. Even a spell couldn't tell who was America and who was Canada. The Englishman found himself pointing to female Switzerland who had her hand politely raised as she sat near the end of the table.

"So, how do we...uhm...new ones, get back to where we came from?"

"Actually, we are still unsure," the girl's face seemed to deadpan even more, "a spell cannot be undone unless you know what the spell was in the first place so its going to take a bit of study for us to figure that out."

"So then what do we do until then?!" female China cried out in a bit of panic, throwing her arms up letting the sleeves swoosh wildly.

"It would make most sense for newcomers to stay with the country mirroring them."

"I can't just sleep with some random!" Nyo Romano screamed.

"I can," France said, tenderly eyeing the brunette before him who wasted no time flirting right back.

"Might I say how fitting it is that you are currently seducing _yourself,_ " both Englands remarked. "And the girls may sleep in separate beds or rooms if they so desire. All our homes should be large enough to accommodate."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Korea asked, pointing at the Japans. They were staring at one another and continued to stare after being questioned. Japan nodded, his female version smiled lightly, she cocked her head to the side, Japan raised an eyebrow. They continued their game of odd glances and never breaking their gaze with each other until Korea quested them again a bit louder.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked you what you're doing, da ze."

"We were talking," both Japans commented, matter-o-factly. It had been a couple hundred years since either had been caught in an isolation-style silent conversation. Japan recalled being able to do so with his old advisers and pulled forth his mental note on how the other nations found this odd or impossible.

"Apparently," the male continued, "everything in the girl's world is gender bent. Akihito-sama is a woman in her world. Also, we think it would be of our convince to refer to one another by human name while we are here, since there are two of every country."

It was actually a great idea. The nations went around the room introducing themselves, and after a few minutes of that and more questions being answered, they had all decided to head home. Most of the original nations were taking the mirrored versions to stores for clothes or anything else they may need. Oddly enough, the meeting seemed successful and England left with all his hair on his head and eyebrows on his face. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Female Prussia, who called herself Julchen, her male counterpart Gilbert, his brother Ludwig, his copy who's human name was Hilda, and the Italians, Felicia and Feliciano had taken to a German department store. Ludwig, the rather large and noticeable man he was, now stood fairly awkwardly in the lingerie section mentally berating himself for deciding to follow the girls around. Gilbert stood beside him, his face beet red but his cocky smile never faltering. Italy clung to his arm and seemed indifferent.

"Felicia, you don't need that many," Hilda commented with a frown towards her friend holding a handful of frilly and colorful bras. She crossed her arms over her chest and Germany suddenly found himself feeling blessed for not looking in his reflection until he was fully dressed. This had meant that when Hilda had joined his world, she was also fully dressed. He just couldn't see that girl walking around with no bra on considering just how...top heavy she was.

"They don't have any 36's..." a red eyed girl found herself complaining as she sat cross legged on the floor flipping through hangers. Gilbert, unfortunately, was still in pajamas when he had gone to the mirror. He had rounded up what clothing he could, but Julchen sat there in booty shorts - certainly more booty than short - tennis shoes in Hungary's size, and one of Prussia's old hoodies. The curve of her leg transformed into bare bottom as she leaned forward and revealed more of herself to the three men watching.

What felt like an eternity later, the girls threw their bras into a cart and moved on to clothing. They'd decided on four outfits and something to sleep in along with a pair of shoes. Hilda found herself shifting through skinny jeans and simple shirts, Felicia stayed near but was more drawn to dresses and frilly tops. Julchen seemed to hang on both extremes picking out a girly sundress but also a tom-boy like outfit that would work with a pair of Hungary's sneakers she had borrowed. Since lace-able shoes were covered, Julchen decided to go with heels for the pair the boys would actually buy for her. She stood beside her sister, now matching her height in the 5 inch platformed black pumps and smiled at Gilbert.

"Well," she commented, jutting a hip out and changing to a power stance, "You're me. What do you think?" What did Prussia think? He thought nothing. Nothing in the front of his mind, at least. It was blank, devoid of anything but incoherent babbling. Thoughts wouldn't form, words would not emerge, all he could do was stare at those perfectly toned, endlessly long legs, and try to keep himself from choking on his own tongue.

"Is it weird that I'm attracted to myself, or..." Julchen laughed, and Gilbert **died**. Did he seriously say that _OUT LOUD_. Why did the female version of himself have so much confidence in this situation? Despite his choice of best friends, a flirty Spaniard and grope-y French man, Gilbert was quite awkward when affronted with girls. Hungary could even trip him up from time to time! He recalled once accidentally falling face first into her chest. She didn't even notice, or didn't care to reprimand him, but Prussia found himself leaning by his bedside, cross necklace in his hands, completely shaken and praying for forgiveness. So, now, God was punishing him. God just wanted to see him squirm. What _other_ reason was there for this freaking adorable Italian beauty with her olive skin and golden eyes, an intimidating but stunningly beautiful German girl - who was technically his sister he might like to add in self deprecation - and similarly albino girl with white hair to her thighs and unwavering confidence? They were too much for his heart. Far, far, far too much.

"Oh that's a good idea Julchen!" Felicia commented, finally releasing her German friend's arm, "we should ask the boys!" She all but bolted into a changing room before sliding out a minute later. She had on a mid-thigh length-ed, sleeveless, white dress with daisies on the fabric. She spun in a circle, allowing the dress to flow outward before stopping facing the three boys once again and smiling.

"Well?"

"It's _molto bene, Bella!_ " the Italian man instantly replied, stiffing a laugh from the girl. She looked on then to Ludwig, smile widening. _She's adorable_. He didn't reply and seemed instead to deepen his grimace.

"Weeelll~~~" her singsongy voice teased, still earning no response. Slowly, the sunniness drained from her face and a pout took to her lips. "Does male Germany not like me?" Tears pricked her eyes, and despite the bella in question technically being himself, Feliciano found his Italian genes kicking in and he jumped to her side.

"No, no, no, Felicia. Germany wouldn't be like that! I'm sure he likes you and that Helda likes me plenty too, right?!" He turned his attention to the girl who dropped the shirt she was inspecting and shivered slightly before looking up.

"Right?" both now threatened to cry and both Germans felt as if their hearts were in the process of exploding.

"Riiighhtt?" Feliciano had taken across the section and grabbed Helda's hand. Felicia responded similarly gripping to Ludwig's arm. The two Germany's looked at each other, their expressions unreadable to anyone else but clear as day to the two from the same soul.

 _Help. Me._

Helda eyed the Italian man now making contact with her. He was standing at about her height, and considering Helda was quite tall for a girl, this was nothing unusual for her. Not only was he admittedly fairly attractive with his brown hair and glowing smile, but he was exactly like Felicia. So much like her it _hurt_. It was **_scary_**. _Heaven help me. Lord, help me. Germania, Ancient Rome, the stars, Prussia, people running this establishment, someone, anyone. **Help me.**_ Ludwig found himself sifting through similar thoughts as Felicia pulled on him a little harder. Italy just made so much _sense_ as a girl! She was clingy, emotional, and her way of being scared of everyone merged from him seeming weak to her seeming defenseless. Like she needed a prince charming. A strong and flustered German man seemed to fit the bill and he felt his face heating up at the thought, trying to force his blush into submission. His feelings for...no, his relationship with man-Italy was already hard enough to understand - he didn't need this extra barrier of him being a her!

"Geeermaannyy," both Italians whined frowning.

"You...look..." _Words. Words. Just say words Germany, **verdammit!** You are stronger than this!_ "very nice Italia."

"Uhm, I like you p-plenty Feliciano."

"VE!" both Italians found themselves screaming, pleased.

"Hey, girls," It was Julchen who had slipped out unnoticed in all the chaos, but now returned. She leaned into the section just barely, preparing to jut off again back in the direction she came from. A bird with a bow, similar to Prussia's Gilbird who was sporting a pirate's hat, sat atop her head. The bird - JulHen was it's name - chirped as if to summon the girls too. Once she had Felicia and Helda's attention, the Prussian girl asked them, quite loudly, "Maxis, regular, diva, or tampons?"

"JULCHEN!" Helda cried, feeling the eyes of not only the boys she was with but the entire section turn on them. "Not so loud."

"Whatever. What do you want shwest?"

No response.

"Todaaayyy..."

"Tampons. Be discrete."

"And you, cutie?"

"Heavy flow," the Italian commented with no shame, smile never wavering.

"Gotcha," Julchen commented before grinning and whipping back around the corner. "The awesome me shall return!"

Ludwig and Gilbert glanced at each other, both having faces with a significant blush.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

And there you go! Slipped in some headcannons here. I imagine that Prussia, France and Spain all have different goals at the club. Prussia will flirt if he want something, like free drinks or a dance, but when he's actually trying to be romantic or alluring he trips all over himself. Spain doesn't flirt at all, well, not on purpose. He's just so happy and handsome that girls flock to him. France always either leaves with someone or has a hookup in the bathrooms. That boy knows what he's doing! I also imagine similar things happening in the girls' world, so, I just imagine girl Prussia looking really cute/hot at the club - hints her wanting heels. Also, Germany is known to be confused on how he should feel about Italy, and so even though I don't even ship GerIta, Italy being a girl and therefore causing no moral problems for him to date seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up. Finally, Germany, Prussia, and the Italies seem like they'd be really religious to me. So I threw all that in there. Germany fem has huge boobs, the biggest ones I've decided. I see her going to train with three sports bras on in the German flag's colors (because that's what girls with big chests do) and STILL being inconvenienced by them. If they're THAT big, I figured the men would notice more than once. Then you got your magic trio and Asian family hanging out and I just got all my likes out in this one :)

Oh, did you notice JulHen? Like Jul (owner) hen (female bird chicken thing). See what I did there? And Shwest? German word for sister is Shwester and Prussia always calls Germany west, so Schwest?! HAAA?!

I hope you guys are enjoying these chapters and will _**continue to review**_. The next chapter(s?) will just be more misadventures with the girls, so be ready!

Edit: Got a recommendation to change some human names to cannon ones (Romania and Norway). If anyone else has a good correction, hit me up! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I really didn't know who/which group to target for this next section. I figured for the span of the story I'd just jump from group to group with none taking TOO too big a focus. So, I've covered Germany, Italy, Prussia, Japan, and Canada. Figured my next loop, although including Canada again, would be F.A.C.E family. I hope you realize they could also be the C.A.F.E family. But whatever. Maybe French hetalians do that. _Le cafe familie avec Amerique, Angeleterre, France, et_ [french word for Canada]. Yea, I'm taking French. Whatcha gonna do about it? P.S. I'm going to sprinkle french in here and while i swear i know the words, I've forgotten spellings. Here's something to note, **9/10 when I say a country name, like America brushed his teeth, I mean the original one, so in this case the male.** Just so y'all can stay up to speed with the lingo!

 **Ship Warnings:** FRUK (like, intense fruk), AmeriCan, America and America, FraCan, IggyPan, AmeriPan, USUK (don't ship it but I figured if I was putting in FRUK it'd only be fair)

 **Country: Human male name, Human Female name**  
England: Arthur, Alice  
America: Alfred, Amelia  
Canada: Mathiew, Madelyne  
France: Francis, Francine  
Japan: Kiku, Sakura

* * *

"I need another coin."

"Angeleterre, you promised you would pay for me!" France found himself whining. He hoped no one in the area knew French as he caught himself forgetting to use his frenemy's human name of Arthur.

"I said I would pay for your meal because you're the bloody idiot who didn't bring any money to a foreign country - I didn't say I'd cover everything in-between! If you can't even pay for the parking meter just go home!"

"Non, non, non! I still haven't even had a chance to introduce myself to the girls!" As if on cue, Alice, the female England, and Amelia, the female America slipped out of Arthur's already-paid-for car. Alfred was quick to follow. Upon seeing everyone emerge, the Canadians found themselves getting our of the back seats of France's car, and his female counterpart ever-so-creatively named Francine climbed out of the passenger. She almost immediately gravitated towards Arthur.

"It's okay, I have a bit in my pocket!" She slipped the coins into the machine on the side of the road and it dinged, hinting at it's acceptance. Francine grinned at it before turning back to Arthur. She grabbed in by the shoulders, pulling the man in before he had enough time to so much as think, and leaned in planting three kisses on his left then right then left cheek.

" _Bonjour, mon ami_! I do not believe we've properly met. I am called Francine!" He stared back at her wide eyed before processing the French greeting he had been given and nodding, prepared to introduce himself as well. As he did such, Francis slipped away and went to meet the new members of the group he had yet to get acquainted with.

This situation left Alice rather confused. Yes, confused. It was the only word that could be used to describe it. She found herself squinting a bit and raising a doubtful eyebrow. Her hand was resting in the hand of a suave french man who had taken it and kissed it gingerly, bowing a bit, before introducing himself.

" _J'mappel Francis, madamoselle. Enchantee._ " She translated in her head. His name was Francis and he was delighted to meet her. Why was he _delighted_? She was England! While a female version of such, she was still England. Last time she checked, she and Francine hated each other blissfully. She was an aggravating flirt who was constantly mocking her appearance, clothing and food, as if being French somehow made her the superior decider of such things. Her laugh was obnoxious, she was ridiculously protective of her hair - albeit glowing and beautiful, she was still very excessive - and her presence reminded her of the presence of a lowly creature. Something that rolled in filth and deserved to be stepped on. A creepy, disgusting, frog. This man before her, with equally aggravating yet beautiful hair, was the same thing, a frog. But, it seemed to her as if this frog had already been kissed by a princess and transformed.

The man before her grinned and Alice could feel he heart hammering...in...confusion, surely. His skin was glowing and peppered with just the right amount of muscle and hair. His teeth were white and glistening as he smiled at him and the stubble of his beard followed it. Stubble. Alice could imagine what it would feel like to have her own face brushing against that gentle stubble. It'd prick at her cheeks and lips as she-

NO. AS SHE DID NOTHING. NO SUCH THINGS WOULD BE HAPPENING! She looked down flustered realizing she had not yet been released and pulled her hand away. This was it, this must've been why men fell at Francine's feet, completing her every command as if putty in her fingers. Now being on the receiving end of that French charm Alice understood the root of her...confusion. He really was charming. And handsome. And alluring. And that smile. And that stubble. And that _accent._ Oh that flowing, beautiful accent.

No wonder she was confused.

"I, uhm, yes. Right. A male version of Francine. My human name is Alice." She flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder and noticed Francine in the distance, causing similar suffering to Arthur. Alice glanced back at Francis for a total of point three seconds before pushing past him, face red and stomach in knots. Bloody Frenchies, confusing her emotions like that. Honestly, how dare he?

"Francine, stop it!" she called out, listening to the melody of honhonhon's trailing behind her.

"Stop what?"

"Stop...stop..." she glanced at Arthur with his similarly reddened cheeks and similarly irritated repose, "JUST STOP!"

"Alright?" Francine more asked than said with a giggle and raise of her brow. Arthur cleared his throat and ran a hand down his tie while clearly flustered. The circle began to grow as the other countries, male and female, clumped together on the sidewalk. Alfred's stomach growled - loudly.

"We should get to our table already, shouldn't we, Angel?" Francis commented, sliding an arm over Alice's shoulder and beginning to walk, pulling her along.

"Angel?"

"Ah, yes, I had begun to say Angeleterre, but realized halfway through it sort of sounded like Angel. Fitting for you, _non_?" Goddamn this man. May he be stricken by lightning, thunder, a tornado, a hurricane, and a bolder falling from the sky all at once. Damn him and his confusing demeanor! He was Francine! He was French, hated everything about her country, far too close in geographical and now _physical_ proximity to her, he was annoying, cried for everything, had a terrible temper, and no class! So WHY was he so, unbelievably attractive? Why was he able to conquer her feelings so easily as he could any other girl? She knew the full, ugly, frog-like truth about him! SO WHY?! Last time she had checked, she wasn't even into men, and 100% lesbian! 200% even! So, really now, what was this? What trickery was this man doing unto her?

"Don't call me that." And without a word more, Alice shrugged, releasing her shoulders from his grip, and stormed towards the door only to have Arthur open it for her. She walked in and earned the group a table by chatting with the server. As she walked up to their spot, she noticed a man grab one of the chairs from the table of eight soon to be hers and scoot it up to his own. Great. Now she'd have to request a new chair and-

"Amelia, what are you bloody doing?"

"Being considerate!" she snapped back, "the table only has seven chairs now and I figured you didn't want to sit on Francine, so I decided to sit on Alfred. You're welcome." Amelia sat, one leg crossed over the other, on Alfred's right knee. The two wore matching bomber jackets, Alfred in his usual one and Amelia in one of his older, smaller ones with the number 48 stitched on the back instead of 50. They began to scan through a shared menu as if nothing unusual was happening.

"Why didn't you just pull up another chair?"

"Well, I don't mind sitting on him. I mean like...it's whatever." Alice and Arthur both sighed. That was just like their siblings. Alice could've sworn Americans had no rules. No etiquette, no boundaries, no expectations. You could, in America, walk into a dark, crowded room wearing nothing but a skimpy fabric scrap you tried to pass off as a dress, and end up seconds later pressed against the crotch of some random, nameless man, dancing your purity away. What made this ridiculous show of nearly having sex on the dance floor appropriate? Calling it "clubbing". Arthur pondered how when in America, you could eat a five star meal by first slathering it in ketchup, throwing it between bread, and eating it with your hands calling the monstrosity a "sandwich". In America, you could justify any ridiculous action you wanted by shouting "YOLO" or "do it for the vine". In America, you could definitely sit on the lap of your male counterpart with no questions asked. Where had their parenting gone wrong? Alice decided to let that question fly off into the wind and took her seat, picking up the menu.

The group had taken to eating at a small, French restaurant (it was the only way the git would shut up) in Metro-London. They figured it a good break from all the craziness to sit down and get more acquainted with each other. Despite technically being the same, things were different. The girls took to the spa and applied makeup while the men watched sports and did most of the cat-calling themselves. There was a difference between being male of female, so that meant there must be a difference, no matter how minute, between the countries and counterparts.

"Hey, Mattie," America commented, squinting at his menu, "what's alleygot?"

"... _Aligot_?" both Canadas asked, Madelyne mistaking Mattie for her own nickname of Maddie.

"Yea, sure."

"Mashed potatoes and cheese. It's very liquefied, almost like fondue." the said in complete unison. Both the Americas nodded and began to look at something else on the menu, loosing interest. When the waiter finally came around, he was a little confused by the table ordering their meals in pairs with two people wanting the exact same thing in the exact same way each time. Two with prominent eyebrows wanted no mushrooms, the girl sitting on who he assumed was her boyfriend wanted extra sauce, and so did he. The two quiet ones both wanted some sugar on the side, but he found them pleasant as they ordered in French and saved him a little trouble of not having to figure out what the botched accents of the English speakers had actually ordered, and finally the two beautiful ones ordered exactly as the menu described with no special instructions. He left the table to fetch the drinks, and the group resumed conversation.

"I'm realizing I never really apologized for this properly," Alice commented, eyebrows furrowing, "I mean it must be very disorienting to suddenly be in another world like this."

"Nah," Amelia boasted, "it's not so bad. It's sort of weird to have a guy-me around, but, I like him." Alfred laughed and Amelia squeezed his cheeks. "I mean look at those eyes, that smile! Isn't he just adorable?!" She fawned over essentially, herself, poking at him and saying little inside jokes to make him laugh.

"You two sort of look like a couple, especially considering you're sitting on him." It was Canada who spoke, quietly, but he was still heard. Amelia turned to him now and reached across the table to snatch his glasses right off his face and slide them onto her own.

"It's super weird that guy-me has glasses, and you have glasses, and Alice too, and guy-Maddie has glasses, but I don't." She blinked, letting her eyes adjust. "Dude, you guys are so blind." The Canadian man found himself blushing before outstretching his palm and asking ever so politely for his glasses back. Amelia, instead of handing them back, squealed and grabbed his face.

"You are so cute, all timid just like Maddie!" she stood to lean across the table and hug his head to her chest, "so cute!"

"Amelia, stop it!" an English accent snapped at her. She pouted but did as her sister told her. There was one notable difference between the two, or so Arthur noticed, Amelia was more forward than Alfred. He had found himself taking more note of Madelyne than he ever had the original Canada, her newness and general unfamiliarity attracting his attention, but her mannerisms where the same and she soon faded into the background. He smiled lightly, appreciating his siblings' closeness as he realized the Americas had yet to stop noticing the Canadas.

"Oh don't fret a _mi_ , we all know Canada is _tres mignon_!" Canada blushed at his French older brother seemingly mocking him. Mocking it was not, France was always one to fondle Canada, tripping all over his _petit fil_ and overwhelming him with love. Now, it was like he had two, and he found himself smiling admiringly at Madelyne, hoping to hear her perfectly enunciated French. Francine took similarly to Matheiw and waited. It didn't take the two long before they realized this, and simultaneously called out,

" _Je t'aime; S'il vous pait arreter de se moquer de moi._ " Both Frances and Amelia ignored the end of that sentence, translating to 'now, please stop mocking me' and focused on the 'I love you' at the start. They all grinned thinking the same thing; so cute, so timid, so quiet, so shy, so freaking Canadian! They were like lost bunnies! Who couldn't love them?!

Arthur, in all the squealing and forcing of more French terms wondered why Amelia was loosing it over the Canadas, but Alfred seemed indifferent. Maybe it was their general lack of testosterone, as the whole affair seemed more like something a girl would do anyway. He breathed and amused air and grinned at himself seeing that he had included Francis in the group with the male-hormone deficiency.

"What are you on laughing about?" Alice asked him quietly from the seat next to him. She smiled knowingly, as she had just amused herself by mentally berating Francine and knew the look all too well. Arthur took note of her slightly raised pinky finger as she held a teacup, full of piping hot Earl Grey preparing to take a sip. Oh how nice it was to have another like-minded individual around with him.

"Nothing really." his response to her was oddly gentle, and he smiled sincerely unaware of the American boy watching him. Being with Alice sometimes felt to him like being with Japan. His friend was calm, quiet, polite, and made amazing tea. They say opposites attract, and thinking of Francis he decided they certainly did attract right into each others' fists. England thrived with people like him; people with a brain between their ears, and now he could add Alice to his small list of acceptable friends. She seemed to be thinking quite the same thing and smiled back, plopping another cube of sugar into her tea, her eyes never leaving his gaze.

Alfred cleared his throat. Neither one of them noticed. He raised a hand up to the few inches of space between the English man and woman's faces and snapped. Neither noticed.

"Earth to Iggy..."

"You know," it was Alice who spoke. She was quiet enough not to to attract anyone's attention, but the attention of the American boy already on her was notn deterred. "You remind me a fair bit of-"

"Japan?" Arthur interjected. Alice smiled, and nodded, and the two, much to Alfred's distaste, actually began listing off all the ways that they were similar to Japan. Alfred glanced back and forth between the two of them, doughy eyes and pleasant smiles on both their faces as words like tranquil and gentlemanly rolled off their tongues. It was unbelievable. Since when were Japan and England friends in either one of these realities? Since when did England have any friends other than him at all?! Sure Japan was social but he and Alfred were close. Alfred could walk into his house at 3a.m., wake him from his sleep, and Kiku would do whatever he wanted with no questions asked. America could do the same to England and receive a little restraint but for the most part England would comply to watch a scary movie with him or let him stay the night. Since WHEN where these two friends? And such close friends? England shouldn't know where Japan keeps the tea in his house. Japan shouldn't know that England likes to open the windows when it's raining at night because the sound and smell helped him sleep. It just...wasn't... _right_! Alice giggled and ended their little conversation with a conclusive remark on how Nyo!Japan was just as lovely as Arthur, and turned back to her tea beginning to wonder how much longer for their meals. Her thoughts were halted when she found a man with an un-tame-able cowlick in his blond hair looking at her. Rather, scowling at her, and Arthur. Arthur remained obvious, working on a crossword he'd found on the back of a napkin.

"Uhm, Alf-" Alfred stood suddenly, forcing a surprised Amelia out of his lap.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh, yes," Alice stood as well, scooting her chair out from behind her, "I do still need to wash my hands. Good idea." And so the two trailed off to the toilets, Alice trying to get any type of read on his emotion but was mostly just met by angry semi-stomps. "Alfred, wait," she grabbed his arm as he raised it to push open the door of the men's room. There was a pause as they stood awkwardly like that for a moment, before Alfred spun back around on her and grinned.

"What's up?"

So he was going to do this. It was the same thing Amelia did; whenever affronted with an unpleasant emotion she was known to push it down until too many bubbled up in her and Alice would have to spend a whole night huddled under a blanket with her watching whatever movies she wanted and supplying tub after tub of ice cream.

"You seemed kind of irritated earlier."

"Nope."

"Alfred, I know I don't know you but you and Amelia are really too similar and I can read you because of her. Don't you bloody lie to me, boy," she threw back, shaking a threatening finger in his face. He paused, a little flushed and his eyes followed the finger before looking back on Alice. She had the same furrow in her brows and frown on her face of a scolding England. He could almost imagine those brows a little bushier, height a little taller, hair a lot shorter, an England he knew beginning to form just from the look on Alice's face. They really were the same.

"I didn't know you and Japan were friends like that."

"We are."

"Yea," he averted his gaze, which told Alice two things. One was that this fact was what was upsetting him. Two was that he was embarrassed to even be irritated by it in the first place, but that hadn't stopped him from storming off.

"Why does that upset you?"

"It...I..." Alfred began to mess with the nails on his thumbs, "are you guys close?" Alfred seemed in that moment to exactly resemble a kicked puppy. His eyes were big and shining with anticipation and all his nervous ticks came out at once, shifting from foot to foot and biting his lip. Alice could've sworn Amelia and this boy where the most open books she had ever met, so easy to read, and just so child-like even to this day. A warm smile filled her expression.

"We are." Alfred wilted, "But, I know in my world I like Amelia better. I can't speak for Arthur, but he and I have agreed on everything thus far, so I'm sure he'd say the same if you just asked him." Alice threw in the last bit with a hint of a blush and and smile to herself. Arthur would thank her later. She imagined if the tables were turned, if she got to see Amelia's embarrassed yet brave expression as she asked who Alice preferred; just the thought of it made her heart jump! Arthur would surely thank her later. She gazed back into those puppy-dog eyes and found a joy restored in them.

"Alright, maybe I will. Thanks!" she let him depart into the bathroom and stood in front of the doors grinning like an idiot. Amelia would be jealous. If she ever _opened her eyes_ and looked at the the affairs of countries other than her own for five seconds, she would see that Alice and Sakura had been friends for decades, and she would be jealous. Her smiled widened. Amelia and Alfred, one in the same. Francine and Francis, identical, yet different. She loved it.

* * *

So, cannonly, AKA according to one of Hima-sama's interviews, England is gay and in love with America. So, I figure Alice is also gay and in love with Amelia. I don't ship it, and take it as a misconception in translation or Hima just foolishly saying something without thinking, but I'm really trying to be fair with this story, and I know that that's illogical, so, there you go. Had to throw in FRUK though because come on. I have no issue with lesbians, or gay people, but I like to make all the countries bi or pan (whether or not they know it) in order to help my headcannons and stories. So there you go, that's my explanation for Alice/Arthur thinking they're gay but being attracted to Francine/Francis regardless. And I mean does it not make sense? If France wasn't being hostile towards England all the time, his French charm would come out, and the two have known each other their whole lives so it'd only be a matter of time before England set down his tsundre soup and fall for him! Japan would take pictures and make a fruk calendar and matching Doujin for me. Thanks babe! Okay now I'm just rambling. I tried to have some of this explanation in the chapter, and have it speak for itself, but some ships I feel require explanation cause it'd just take too long to get the point across otherwise.

I need to go get ready for work BRB.

Okay, I'm back from work 6 hours later and now going to edit before dinner! Yay! But I have something grave to tell you guys. **School is about to start back up for me where I am.** It's my senior year, so I expect it to be stressful. **I will still update my stories but it will probably happen less often** (hints this update). Don't hate me, I'm sorry! D; . Also, I just realized **nothing really happened in this chapter, but for the next little while you'll have to get used to it. This story is mostly fluff**. I hope nothing seemed too OOC, I've actually never written for this many characters all in one scene before. I've also never written for these characters. So two firsts in one may not have been the BEST idea. Ha. Okay I'm gonna stop talking and go eat. See y'all next chapter!


	4. Announcement

So, **I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this story.** I'm like 90% sure it's a done deal, but there's also a 10% chance I might come back or re-write it. I know that a couple of you liked this story, so I'm sorry that I have to cut it off, but **I do have reasons.**

 **1\. It's poorly written.** I went to re-read the story so I could get into context to write the next chapter and was just like wow...this is horrific. What am I doing?

 **2\. It's not going in any direction.** I tried to put too many characters in to be able to focus on any one of them or their feelings really. Also this whole ship wars thing that I'm trying to play with is just like...no.

 **3.** For the number of things I want to do with this story, **it is going to be WAY too long** for me to already feel like I don't like it. This would be better as multiple stories, which is exactly what I'm doing with it :D

 **4**. I love the idea of mirror, mirror, but **it really does just need more focus and more of a plot.** I don't want to write drabbles and that's KIND OF what this feels like.

5\. Basically, I'm just not satisfied and **lack motivation.**

So, _**I'm going to be continuing these ideas**_ of the countries interacting with the female selves, child selves, 2p's, and more in other stories. I just think I can do this so much better if I re-start all together. So, in order to take on the ideas of the 2p's and the nations, I am writing a story focusing on Japan for sure, debating England, thinking about Italy, and possibly all of the axis, allies, and Canada (possibly). But FOR SURE, JAPAN. Here is a short short excerp from the first chapter of Angels for Recall, which you can find on my profile. Hope you don't hate me too much for scrapping this, I just think I can do better and don't want to continue. Alright guys, austa la pasta.

* * *

 **Story Summary:** Ludwig is an Angel of Strength, Feliciano is an Angel of Joy, and Kiku Honda's emblem, the symbol binding him to his role as an angel, has disappeared. He is sent to Arthur Kirkland, an Angel of Magic, to fix the problem. What will he do when a worse one arises? Angel AU, Minimal ships, 2P Nations

* * *

 **An excerpt from _Angels for Recall_ (Countries and 2P's)...**

"You, have all come for assignment," he stated, earning some murmurs from the crowd, "today, our job will be to make sure, first, that you are equipped properly to be angels and then, give you a role. Your role is determined by your characteristics, not us. An angel who had always been obsessed with romance, grows to become an Angel of Love. An angel who has always been headstrong grows to become an Angel of Determination. As you know, it is all natural selection. Any questions?" The man waited, but no questions came. They never did. Child angels always knew exactly what to expect for assignment tests and were bursting with nervousness, excitement, or some mixture of the two. He mentally smiled at the group as he remembered stressing over study, and meticulously measuring his wingspan and counting each individual feather on his white, dove-like wings hundreds of times over in the months before his test. He could still feel the warmth in his chest and the tingle of his cheeks and he did a rare feat for himself, and smiled, upon getting his top choice of Angel of Magic. For the first few weeks he glanced back at his wand emblem at least twice a minute in pride. He studied the children's giddy and nerve-ridden faces hoping the same positive fate awaited them that day.


End file.
